How Much I love you
by Lionkinglover138
Summary: Warning character death ! What happens when Blaine gets stuck in a situation he can't get out of?  I'm really bad at summary's sorry!


1984:  
>Timmy and John were as normal as any two teenage boys got. They were also very curious .Until one day instead of using the stairs in the Reblins Hotel , they used the elevator. there were warnings and stories of this elevator being haunted, but who would think that could really happen.<p>

After about a week of these boys missing, people started getting worried. The two boys parents called the cops and told them where they last saw them. The police men somehow got into the elevators and took the two boys out.

They both were pale blue and had stab wounds in them. Weather they stabbed their self, or they stabbed each-other is still a misters. You know what they say, Curiosity killed the cat

2024:  
>"Blanie, baby I don't feel good" A very pale Kurt whined to his husband. " Aw you poor thing" Blaine pet down his loves hair. "Do you want me to go out and get you anything?" Blane whispers into his husbands hair. "Oh babe, if it isn't too much trouble would you get me some Advil or something?" "Sure babe not a problem" ..<p>

Or so he thought it wouldn't be a problem. You see, Kurt and Blaine were on their way from New York to Ohio to visit Burt. Halfway there, Kurt started to feel very ill, so Blaine and him stopped for the night. They didn't relize how bad this would be for the both of them.

They stopped at the hotel named Reblins Hotel, located in Washington DC. Sure they have heard rumors so they decided to take the stairs... Until now.

Blaine rushed out of the room to get his husband some medicine. He hated seeing his baby in pain, so he didn't even comprehend what he was doing. Without really noticing it, he stepped into that "Haunted " elevator. Once blaine was in there, he realized his mistake. He started screaming and thrashing but the door slammed shut on him . "Oh god.." He mumbled, tears running down his face. "NO NO NO !" He screamed ramming his body into the wall. "bbblllaaainnnee" Blaine freezes and turns around quickly before he slips into blackness.

Kurt looks at the red numbers on the clock next to the bed. Blaine has been gone for three hours, and the Walgreen is only a 10 minute walk from this hotel. Kurt hears strange sounds coming from outside the room, so he slips on some shoes and runs out. He sees the elevator doors shaking and loud screeching coming from inside. He quickly runs down the stairs when he sees police men standing in the lobby of the hotel.

He runs up to one and asks what happened. " Well son, it seems someone has gone into the elevator. I'm sure you have heard the story of what happened to those two boys back in the 80's have you not?" Kurt blinks rappidly. "Um yeah of course I have. People say this elevator is haunted. A bunch of bull i think." "Son, this is no joke or a laughing matter. We figured out a man has accidentally gone into it, he seemed to be in such a rush to get out of his apartment."

"Wait officer, if you don't mind me asking how do you know it was a man, and how would you know if he was in a rush or not?" Kurt was almost trembling, thinking of his lovely husband. "Well son, we have this video evidence. I can tell that you are worried. Would you like me to get it and show it to you? " Kurt just nods, feeling numb all over.

Once the officer gets back with the video, he hooks it up and turns it on. Kurts heart wont stop beating, and then he sees the face of his only love, his whole world, his husband step out of their room and walk straight twords the elevator. And then his worst fears are confirmed when Blaine steps into that death trap.

"NO NO ! THATS MY HUSBAND! YOU HAVE TO GET HIM OUT! YOU HAVE TO ! NOOO PLEASE PLEASE I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HIM!" Kurt screams at the officer, hystarical. "Son we are TRYING ! Once someone even gets close to that door, a lightning strikes into it. And you know this place was built wrong, instead of one elevator to cover every floor, there is a elevator on every floor. That is why people didn't use the elevator back then. But ever since those two boys in the 80's constructors knew they couldn't just fix it. There is something in that elevator that wont let anyone near it ! and Until we know how to get around it or stop it, there is no way to help your husband!"

Kurt starts sobbing, while the pollice men try to figure something out. After two hours, there is only 4 police officer around and a few hotel members. Kurt thinks it would be okay if he slept on the elevator in the lobby id the door stayed open. A book writer and one police men decided they would join him. They set a trashcan at the door so it would not close on them. Suddenly once they were all in the elevator, the trashcan flew across the room, and the elevator doors slammed shut.

Blaine was still thrashing around when he heard a voice. "Now now blaine, you don't want to bw bad right?" "D-d-d-daddy?" blaine hopelessly whimpers. Horrible images of his fathers face pulled into a frown and him holding a bloddy belt in his hand flashed threw his mind. " NO NO DADDY!" "HOW ABOUT THIS YOU LITTLE FAG!" the sound of a whip and Blaine's screams pierced throught the air. Suddenly his dad disapeared and a image of kurt laying on a examine table appeared."B-b-blaineeee..." "K-kurt?" Blaine whimpered misrbiley to his husband. Kurt turned to him and opened his mouth, and Blood poured out "BLAINE ". Blaine screams out again.

Something strange about the elevators (Other than the obvious) is that you could be in the elevator at the very top floor and someone else could be in the lobby one and through the intercom you could hear everything.

Kurt is freaking out, when he hears his husbands soft voice. "D-d-d-daddy?" Kurt suddenly stops speaking and listens closely to his husbands voice. "NO NO DADDY!" Kurt looks at the intercom with shock as he hears what sounds like Blaine smashing himself into the wall. "B-b-blaineeee" Kurt helplessly calls up to his husband hoping to hear a responce. when he gets one he yells louder. "BLAINE!" All he hears after that is blaine screaming.

Kurt feels this presence behind him and he quickly turns into a girl who is dressed in black, with red blood spots all over her. Trying not to yell, tears run down his face as she smirks and points behind him. "Turn around" She hisses in a croaked voice. He does as he is told and he sees a little video when it starts he sees his husband, a pale blue color , throwing himself against a wall and then pulling a knife out of his back pocket. He looks straight at the camera, eyes dark red and stabs himself repeatedly in the chest until his body falls limp to the ground.

Kurt stars screaming as tears roll down his face and then suddenly he is in a room that looks like it is suposed to be for a child. The room is full of toys, stuffed animals, and a strange amount of baby dolls. Suddenly most the lights go out, only one is still on and it is focusing in a corner. The bloody girl in black appears and looks straight at kurt. she has the same look that blaine has before he stabbed himself. "Your never leaving." She hisses as him and then it all goes black.

Oh gosh this was like the worst dream EVER!  
>I know some of the stuff seems stupid and is hard to understand but thats because it was all just a dream I had.<br>This is my first Fanfiction so thankyou for reading and PLEASE review :D

I AM ALSO SO SORRY FOR MY SPELLING MISTAKES

DISCLAIMER:  
>Sadly I do not own glee D:<br>I only own this plot :D


End file.
